Could You Be Loved
}} | Length = 3:56 | Label = Island | Writer = Bob Marley | Producer = }} | Misc = }} "Could You Be Loved" is a song by reggae group Bob Marley and the Wailers. It was released in 1980 on their last album Uprising and is included on Bob Marley & The Wailers greatest hits album Legend. It was written in 1979 on an airplane while The Wailers were experimenting on guitar. In the middle of the song, background singers quote a verse from Bob Marley's first single "Judge Not": "The road of life is rocky; And you may stumble too. So while you point a finger, someone else is judging you". Instruments used on the original record of this song are guitars, bass, drums, acoustic piano, the Hohner clavinet and an organ, as well as the Brazilian cuíca. Appearances in other media Marley's song was played right after the 2010 FIFA World Cup Final. UFC Light Heavyweight Champion Jon Jones used this song for his walkout music at UFC 152. The song has been played in various movies including: * I Love You to Death (1990) * How Stella Got Her Groove Back (1998) * Blue Crush (2002) * 50 First Dates (2004) * Catch a Fire (2006) * Fool's Gold (2008) * Fire in Babylon (2010) * Just Go with It (2011) The song appears in the 2013 video game Just Dance 2014. Ska punk band Sublime mentioned "Could You Be Loved" in their song "Don't Push" (from their 1992 album 40oz. to Freedom), saying "If I was Bob Marley I'd say could you be loved." Track listings 7" Single # Could You Be Loved – 3:35 # One Drop – 3:50 7" Single # Could You Be Loved – 3:35 # No Woman, No Cry (Live '75) – 3:57 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Joe Cocker version | Last single = "Into the Mystic" (1996) | This single = "Could You Be Loved" (1997) | Next single = "N'oubliez jamais" (1997) }} British singer Joe Cocker covered "Could You Be Loved" on his 1997 album Across from Midnight. Track listings CD-Singles # Could You Be Loved (Single Version) – 4:35 # Could You Be Loved (Radio Edit) – 4:18 # The Way Her Love Is – 2:44 Charts Other cover versions *Marley's four eldest children Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers have performed the song numerous times during their tours. Their performance versions appear on the concert DVDs "Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers Live", "Marley Magic: Live In Central Park At Summerstage", "One Love: The Bob Marley All-Star Tribute", and their live album "Live Vol. 1". * British pop duo Shakespears Sister recorded a cover of the song, which was included on the CD editions of their 1989 album Sacred Heart. * French guitarist Marc Antoine and American singer Patti Austin covered the song and the version was featured on A Twist of Marley in 2001. * Bob Marley's sons Damian and Stephen Marley covered the song and renamed it "And Be Loved" for the soundtrack to the 2002 surfing film Blue Crush. * American rock band Toto covered the song on their 2002 Through the Looking Glass album * In 2012 the Colombian musician Juanes performed the song during his tour "Unplugged Tour" and also in "Loud & Unplugged Tour". In December 2014, a music video for his cover version of the song was filmed on Isla de Vieques, Puerto Rico, at Bar La Nasa on the Malecón in Esperanza, featuring Victoria's Secret models, Paso Fino equestrians, and locals from the island. Notable live covers * Lauryn Hill covered the song on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon in 2011 as a tribute to Marley on the anniversary of his death. * Rihanna, Bruno Mars, Sting, Damian Marley and Ziggy Marley sang the song in the 2013 Grammy Awards as a tribute to Bob Marley. References Category:1980 songs Category:1980 singles Category:1997 singles Category:Bob Marley songs Category:Island Records singles Category:Joe Cocker songs Category:Songs written by Bob Marley Category:Disco songs